


yellow aprons and flour handprints

by Mrs_ZombieOctopus



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, based on fanart, its a baby fic, very short and small but its kicking me back into writing more so yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_ZombieOctopus/pseuds/Mrs_ZombieOctopus
Summary: A short lil ficlet about aprons and baking scones and leaving handprints in interesting places. ;) Inspired by some incredible snowbaz fanart. (Linked in the notes)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	yellow aprons and flour handprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby/gifts).



> hi hi! i promise this is just the beginning of new content from me <3 i have an almost month-long break from my college classes so i'm planning on getting some fun stuff out there. for now, we have this tiny thing which was inspired by and written for this [wonderful and fucking incredible masterpiece ](https://wunder-kin.tumblr.com/post/189594377623/i-got-lazy-and-didnt-colour-in-the-background) (i would recommend checking the art out first so the story is a little more clear) 
> 
> oh yes and gifting this to my new and very wonderful friend Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby. ily!!! thank you so much for being very encouraging when i decided to write this <3
> 
> enjoy!

"Simon," Baz called from the kitchen, "I'm making scoooones." 

Simon immediately appeared in the kitchen, grinning wildly. "Scones? Did you say scones? You're making scones? Have I mentioned how much I love you today, Baz? Because bloody hell, I love you."

Baz smirked, pausing in his ingredient mixing to quickly lean over and press a kiss to Simon's cheek. "Yes, I know," Baz said fondly. "I am quite incredible, I can admit. Now come here and help me. Go put on an apron or something."

Simon returned the kiss before bouncing over to the rack in the kitchen where a couple aprons were hung and grabbed one. 

Baz turned back to the counter and pushed his sweatshirt sleeves back up. (Technically it was Simon's, which was why the sleeves were always falling down, but Baz loved wearing it anyways.) He grabbed a bag of sugar from one of the cupboards and began carefully measuring half a cup. He hummed quietly to himself, enjoying the late morning. 

Behind him, Simon was about to put on the apron when a thought suddenly crossed his mind and he smirked a little. (He learned how from Baz.) "You want me to wear this apron, Baz?" Simon asked, slyly. "You want me to _just_ wear the apron?" 

Baz was concentrating on cutting up the cherries now. "Mhmm." 

"Okay!" Simon said happily, and then chucked off all his clothes, letting them drop onto the floor.

Baz stopped stirring. 

Simon yanked the apron over his head and then quickly tied it, so the strings were knotted at the small of his back. He smoothed his hands down the yellow fabric and then kicked the pile of his clothes off to the side. 

Baz, with his back still turned, set the bowl he was holding down on the counter.

"If I turn around and see you only wearing that damn apron so help me, Simon Snow I will--"

"Why don't you just see for yourself, then?" Simon interrupted, biting the inside of his cheek. He leaned back on the counter, stretching his legs out in front of him and tried so hard not to smile because he wanted to look sexy. Apparently, looking sexy in a yellow kitchen apron was harder than it looked. 

Baz turned around. And then his mouth formed a little 'o'. Okay, so maybe not that hard. Baz's eyes swept over Simon from head to toe, and Simon felt himself grow warm.

Baz slowly stepped forward. 

"Fuck," he breathed, "I really wasn't expecting to be turned on by a yellow apron when I woke up this morning but _Crowley_ , Simon."

Simon gave up and let himself smile. He pushed off the counter and stretched out his arms, letting Baz press right up against him. Baz's fingers immediately wound their way into Simon's hair, tugging Simon to Baz's cool lips. 

They kissed long and hard, Baz's hands leaving Simon's hair to slide down the sides of the apron to the back, where absolutely nothing was stopping Baz from grabbing Simon's smooth arse and pulling him as close as he could. They were flush against each other, Simon moaning quietly into Baz's mouth as Baz bit his lip and then quickly traced over it with a swipe of his tongue. Baz was _this_ close to just pulling Simon down onto the floor but then the oven beeped, announcing that it was now at the right temperature. 

Baz reluctantly put a hand to Simon's chest and gently pushed him back, pressing one last kiss onto his soft, swollen lips before leaning away.

"Snow, as much as I would love to see how fast I can take this apron off of you, I was kind of preoccupied before you decided to put on our kitchen wear with nothing underneath and ruin any kind of self-restraint I normally have when it comes to you."

Simon looked at Baz with wide eyes, trying and failing to bite back a grin. "Sorry," he said. He did not sound sorry at all. 

Baz shook his head, but he was smiling too. "Shut up, you are not. You're so full of it, Snow," Baz accused, poking Simon in the chest. "I have cherry scones to make because we're going over to Bunce's later and I am nothing if not exceptionally polite for not wanting to show up empty handed. Now you can either help me or leave the kitchen because anything other than those two options will probably end with me taking that apron off and leaving it off. So what's your choice?" 

Simon looked genuinely conflicted on whether he would be able to keep his hands to himself or not. But after a moment, he sighed and quickly gave Baz a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Yes, Baz, I'll come help you. Just let me go change." 

Simon began walking out of the kitchen but Baz quickly snatched at his arm and yanked him back. Baz smirked as Simon looked confused. "Did I say I wanted you to ditch the apron, Snow? I said come help me. That doesn't mean I still can't enjoy the view." 

Simon blushed but turned around anyways, showing off his tan, freckled back and arse, and Baz drank it all in. Baz was beginning to think maybe the scones could wait or weren't needed at all really, but then Simon stepped up on his tiptoes to reach a bag of flour from the cupboard and Baz tried to shake it off. 

"Have you added flour yet, Baz?" Simon asked, tucking a curl behind his ear. 

Baz picked up the whisk and continued mixing what he had already put together. 

"No, I haven't. Can you get a cup and a half, please?" 

Simon hummed and Baz heard him open the bag of flour. After a minute, Simon walked over and dumped the flour into Baz's bowl. He kissed Baz on the side of his nose and softly slapped Baz's arse before giggling and walking back across the kitchen. 

"Simon!" Baz exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to see Simon's powdery-white handprint on his arse. 

Simon leaned back against the counter and smiled wickedly, laughing. 

"I washed these shorts yesterday, you git!"

Simon just laughed harder. 

It was a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr :)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/carryonmylovelies)


End file.
